The present invention relates to a device and to a method for processing securities. Strip-like printed material has a plurality of securities or bills arranged one behind the other. The strips are conveyed past an inspection device and are then cut transversely into individual security documents. The accuracy of the cuts is then checked.
CH 669 945 A5 describes a device for processing securities, wherein a sheet is imprinted with a plurality of copies. Here, a quality control of the individual copies is performed. The individual copies are also arranged linearly on the strips.
EP 0 286 317 A discloses a conveying device for conveying individual strips of securities. An inspection device with a downstream arranged transverse cutting device is provided there.
The object of the present invention is based on providing a device and a method for processing securities.
The object of the present invention is attained by processing strip-like materials that have a plurality of securities or bills arranged one behind the other. The individual strips are conveyed past an inspection device. This inspection device checks the images printed on the strips. Once the images have been checked, the strips are transversely cut. A cut checking device is positioned downstream of the transverse cutting device. The individual security documents can be arranged in stacks.
The advantages which are realized by the present invention consist, in particular, in that a device for processing securities creates xe2x80x9cinlinexe2x80x9d stacks of individual checked securities, wherein an increased processing speed during inspection is possible in comparison with the inspection of individual securities.
The device is constructed to be narrow in comparison with the processing of sheets with a plurality of copies lying next to each other.